


The trail of courage

by HanLien



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, hakyeon proceeds to beat the shit out of the other members (adopted from BIV), mentioned Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanLien/pseuds/HanLien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's soooo brave~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trail of courage

**Author's Note:**

> And again, the prompt from the generator: Leo/Hyuk - Don't make a sound.  
> I can't write slash, so I made these two into main characters.
> 
> The trail of courage is a tradition in Czech summer camps. They take place at night and it's basically the kids following a pre-set path, either from candle to candle, with handlights or just like here without anything. Usually there are people along the path, scaring the kids. They can go on their own, in pairs or smaller groups, mostly depending on their age. Here the members are supposed to go on their own...
> 
> For @shippainchanyeol, who quickly became my friend today! I know almost nothing about you, but I already like you a lot!! Fingers crossed!
> 
> Unbeta-ed

Taekwoon felt something grab his arm and suddenly he was yanked off of the dark path into thick bushes. Before he could freak out and beat the shit out of whoever was responsible for this, he heard quiet: "Shh. It's me, Hyuk!"

He would glare at the maknae for his antics but as it was dark, it wouldn't really convey the message, so he just smacked whatever part of Sanghyuk he could reach.

"I have a plan. And it involves scaring Hakyeon shitless!" whispered the younger boy urgently before getting hit again.

 

Now Taekwoon was definitely inerested, squeezing Hyuk's hand slightly to make him explain.

"You know he actually talked Wonshik into pairing up with him for this quest, right? And since they're supposed to go right after you finish, I thought we might jump on him screaming or something," hurriedly explained Sanghyuk, and added: "Wonshik and Hongbin are in this with us, Binnie's going to fake the signal that you finished. He should do it anytime now."

It could actually work, assumed Taekwoon, breaking into grin. Given Ravi was involved too, he's surely going to terrify their leader with some ghosts/murderers/wild beasts stories on their way here, so it should be easy. Such a pity it's so dark, he won't be able to see Hakyeon's expression.

Something quietly vibrated.

"Hongbin sent the signal, they're going to be on their way any minute now, so just stay put and don't make a sound."

Yeah, like he is the one who has to be told to stay quiet.

Taekwoon let the maknae know about his amusement over the order by slightly patting his head. They both kept quiet for a while, waiting for any sounds coming from the last two guys on the trail.

Could it be...? Yes, now the older one could definitely hear Wonshik's hushed voice and leader's sqeaks of distress. He squeezed Sanghyuk's hand to let him know about it, and got a sqeeze back. Good. Hyukkie's heard the too.

They just have to wait for the perfect timing now.

He was listening intently, trying to figure out how far the pair is and on which side is Hakyeon. Sounds like the leader is on he better side of the trail, the one closer to their hideout. Yes, he definitely is. Perfect. They're really close now. Taekwoon is signaling to Sanghyuk again.

One.

Two.

Three.

GO!

They jumped out of the bushes right after the long awaited pair passed their hideout, Hyuk screaming, Taekwoon growling, and grabbed their leader from behind.

The highpitched shriek Hakyeon let out was priceless, even though they recieved a few punches in a pathetic attempt of self-defence. Wonshik, after he froze for a second, was now laughing so hard he could barely stand. His legs finally gave out when the leader freed himself from the self-proclaimed beasts and jumped in Ravi's arms, still screaming. 

On the ground, or on Wonshik, really, he calmed down enough to recognise two very well known sounds of laughter.

His fear instantly turned into rage as he launched himself at the two attackers, trying to beat them to a pulp.

"Oh, crap! Hyung, run!" screamed Sanghyuk, still barely breathing from laughing so hard, and took of. Taekwoon followed, chuckling to himself quietly.

"I'm going to get my revenge, just wait for it!" was the last thing they heard from along withj Wonshik's snorts.

It was definitely worth it!

 

 


End file.
